What the Hell?
by THfangirl
Summary: 'What the hell? ' Tommy thought. 'I'm straight! ' Summary sucks just read. rated M for language and sinsitive matierial. m/m Tommy Joe Ratliff/Adam Lambert
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Glitterbaby, time to go out."

Tommy looked up to find Adam standing in his doorway and grinned. "OK Babyboy, I'm coming." he said. He grabbed his bass and followed Adam out of the room. On their way to the stage Adam chatted non-stop about random things: celebrity gossip, new music, his family, ect. while Tommy listened. When they got to the stage Tommy took his position at the bottom of the little set of steps to wait for Adam.

The lights came up and the music started. Adam, standing atop the stairs, started to dance, swinging his hips and moving his shoulders, then he raised the microphone to his face. "There he goes," Adam started, strutting over to Tommy like usual. Tommy felt his heart quicken slightly. _That's odd..._ he thought."My baby walks so slow," Adam and Tommy stood back to back as Adam sang and Tommy strummed."Sexual tic-tac-toe," Adam whipped around at the word 'sexual' and Tommy turned around a bit slower eyes downcast to his bass, but glancing up at Adam also."Yeah I know we both know," Adam slung his arm over Tommy's shoulders and bringing their faces close together."It isn't time, no But could you be m-mine?" Adam slammed his lips to Tommy's, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Tommy reacted and used his own tongue, but felt himself pushing into Adam's body more than usual. What was going on with him today? His lips were still tingling as Adam pulled away and strutted off. He found himself wanting more. His fingers faltered a bit and he missed a note. _Shit!_ He had to focus. He pushed Adam from his mind and directed his thoughts to his fingers on his show continued with the usual amount of flirting between Adam and Tommy to the enjoyment of the fans and, to Tommy's surprise, his own pleasure. Well, he always had fun with it, but even more so tonight.

After the show as Tommy was walking back to his dressing room he heard Adam's footsteps following him before he heard his voice.

"Hey Tommy Joe!" Adam said, catching up with him and throwing his arm over the smaller man's shoulders like he did on stage. Which reminded Tommy of the kiss. And how much he liked it. And how much he wanted more. He tried to shove the thoughts into a mental closet and close it tight.

"Hey Adam." he said with a small smile.

"You want to do something tonight?" Adam asked as they stepped into Tommy's dressing room.

"What did you have in mind?" Tommy asked, ducking under Adam's arm to put away his bass.

"Well," Adam said, throwing himself down on Tommy's couch, "I was thinking just staying in and watching some movies or something."

Tommy grinned a little at Adam's words. A night in with Adam? Sounded good. "Alright." he said, straightening up and turning to face Adam. "What do you want to watch?" He sat down next to him on the couch.

"What are you in the mood to watch, Glitterbaby?" Adam asked, starting to play with Tommy's hair with one hand and picking up the remote with the other.

"Anything really." Tommy answered, leaning into Adam's hand slightly, eyes fluttering closed until he realized what he was doing. _What the hell? _he thought. _I'm fucking straight! _He let Adam continue to play with his hair, but he was determined not to enjoy it. But he did.

Adam turned the TV onto a random movie channel. His fingers in Tommy's hair slowed and then finally stopping as he got into the movie, much to Tommy's delight and disappointment. As the movie went on, though, he found himself watching Adam more than the movie. He absolutely loved his laugh. Though he wasn't paying attention, based on how much he was laughing, Tommy assumed the movie they were watching was a comedy. As Tommy watched Adam he felt his eyelids get heavy and his body lean towards Adam. Pretty soon he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke to Adam, who was laying beneath him, talking in his sleep. He couldn't understand him at first, but then his words became clearer.

"Your so beautiful, Tommy." Tommy's eyes widen. Was he really hearing this? Adam was dreaming about _him?_ "There's something I have to tell you." Adam continued, still asleep. "Tommy, I… I…" Tommy found himself wanting Adam to say those three words, but he couldn't let him finish. Partly because he wouldn't be able to stand it if he _didn't _say them, partly because this wasn't how he wanted it to happen. He wanted him to say it to his face.

"Adam." he said, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Adam! Wake up!"

"I… I…" Adam muttered before his eyes fluttered open. "Tommy?" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tommy said. "You were just talking in your sleep. I was worried." His face colored.

"Really? W-what was I saying?" Adam blushed too.

"I don't know." Tommy lied. "I couldn't understand you."

"Oh. Ok." Adam said, looking relieved.

"I was a little sorry to wake you." Tommy said to break the awkward silence that ensued. "You looked so pretty asleep."

"I looked… pretty?" Adam asked, surprised at the sudden confession.

"What? Pretty?" Tommy said, confused. "No. No! I meant peaceful! You looked _peaceful_ asleep!" he assured, his blush creeping back. "Sorry. I just woke up too, you know."

Adam smiled. "Slip of tongue reveals truth of heart." he recited in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Tommy said, smacking Adam's arm, but he was grinning.

Adam laughed, then looked like he just remembered something. "What time do we leave?"

Tommy shrugged. "I dunno. Six?"

Adam slipped his phone from his pocket and checked the time. "Well, it's four-thirty now. We better start gathering up our stuff and getting it to the bus."

Tommy, reluctantly, agreed.

"Tommy!"

Tommy woke with a yelp, shooting up and banging his head on the above bunk. "Fuck! What the hell?" he cried, clutching his head.

Monte laughed. "We're stopping for breakfast." he paused. "No, lunch. Well, brunch anyway."

Tommy felt his stomach rumble at the mention of food. "Do they have tacos?" he asked, perking up at the thought.

Monte laughed again. "Not unless they've added them to the McDonald's menu since the last time I checked."

Tommy grumbled but slipped out of bed and started getting dressed anyway.

Tommy dressed as normally as possible. Well, not normal for him, but normal for the general public. He wore a pair of blue jeans that weren't too tight, a large hoodie over the shirt he had worn to sleep, and his hair was fixed so that instead of it all hanging to one side it was split down the middle to hang in both directions. His face was void of any and all make-up and he wasn't even wearing his famous creepers: instead he wore a pair of plain black converse. He sniffed as he pulled on said Converse. He felt so short without his creepers. Finally, as a last touch, he put on a big pair of sunglasses.

Finally Tommy decided he looked enough like not himself **(A/N Did that make sense to anyone besides me?)** to go in public so he walked off the bus and into McDonald's where Adam, Monte, and everyone else was already in line.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Adam said with a grin as Tommy walked up to the line. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine until _someone _woke me up." he answered, shooting a glare at Monte. Monte just laughed and flipped him off. Tommy stuck his tongue out at him.

**A/N Ok, I honestly don't have any idea how I'm going to do this story. I just planned out, like, the first 1 ½ chapters so this will all be coming to you as it comes to me :)**** Well here you go. Chapter 2. It just kind of stops, doesn't it? Oh well. Here it is, just throwing it out there. And I would **_**really **_**appreciate you all if you review :) And tell me if you think the 'Adam talking in his sleep' part was lame. I'm starting to have second thoughts on that so I'd like you guys' input :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy was lying in his bed in the hotel after the last show of the tour, sulking. Everyone else was getting ready to go to a club. He was going too, of course, but wasn't in the mood for glamming it up. He was thinking about Adam. His feelings for the man had grown since the first time they reared their ugly heads. He didn't understand where they came from, why they were there, and why they took so long to show up (it was half way through the tour! I mean what the hell? It wasn't like that was the first time Adam had kissed him.) but he did know that they were strong and the only way he could neutralize them was the kisses during Fever. Which were ending. No, wait, they have ended. This was the last night of the tour. And now it was over. Shit! What was he going to -

"Tommy Joe!"

Tommy's head jerked up to see a certain raven haired man. Shit.

"Are you really going out wearing that?"

"Thanks, Adam, that's a real confidence booster." Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not here as a confidence boost, I'm here as a mirror." Adam said, holding back an obvious smirk. "And mirror says 'change your damn clothes!'"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. Adam was so adorable sometimes. Wait, what was he thinking? He was _always_ adorable. "Fine. But just because you asked nicely."

Half an hour later, Tommy was as glammed up as he was willing to get, after some pushing from Adam. "Now you're ready. Somewhat." Adam grinned.

Tommy rolled his eyes, but he was grinning too. "Come on, Baby Boy, let's get to that club."

Tommy and Adam stepped off the bus where the limo and the rest of the band and dancers were waiting. The ride to the club was pretty lax, but none of them could shake the feeling of loss and that this was the end.

When they finally got there, Tommy headed straight for the bar. He needed to get some alcohol into him to keep the tour ending off his mind. He hated thinking about it. Damn! It's really over. He threw back shot after shot to clear his mind by muddling it. The alcohol kept the tour ending out of his mind, but his feelings for Adam more prominent. He looked over to the dance floor where Adam was dancing. With a cute guy. Well, there's no way Tommy was going to let that happen. He growled as he stood up and half-walked half-stumbled over.

"Mind if I cut in?" he barely got out before rudely and roughly pushing the guy out of the way to get to Adam.

"Hey, Tommy!" Adam said brightly, as if he _hadn't _just scared away a possible bang.

"Hey." Tommy said. "There's something I need to do..."

Before Adam had time to move Tommy's lips were upon his with crushing force. Adam let out a little sound of surprise and almost fell over backwards. Tommy's hands took hold of his waist and pulled it against his and as he shoved his tongue into Adam's mouth, he began to grind against him. Adam moaned, but placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders and gently pushed him back.

"Whoa," he said, chuckling. "Down boy!" Adam's tongue darted out and licked his lips, not in a seductive way, but to confirm what he already knew. "You're wasted, aren't you? You taste like alcohol."

"I'm not _that_ drunk." Tommy mumbled with a little scowl.

Adam grinned. "Yes, you are," he said. He turned Tommy around and hooked an arm around his waist for extra support and started walking towards the door. "I'm taking you back to the hotel and _you're_ going to drink a glass of water and go to bed."

Tommy stopped suddenly. "What if I don't want to go back to the hotel?"

Adam gave him a confused expression. "Tommy-"

"What if I don't want the tour to end?" Tommy turned to look at Adam as he said this.

"None of us do, but-"

"What if I like it here?" Tears were gathering in Tommy's eyes now. "What if I don't want to lose you guys? What if I don't want to lose _you?"_

Adam was _really _confused now. "We'll keep in touch-"

"I don't mean a tweet now and then, a text or two. I _want _you, Adam!" Tears were now flowing freely down Tommy's face.

"Tommy, I-"

"No, Adam, I'm serious. This isn't the alcohol talking. I've been trying to tell you this for a long time now, but never found the courage or words to actually say it. But now I am. I think I _love_ you, Adam."

"I love you too, Tommy, but I-"

"No, I mean _really love._ Like as in I can't stop thinking about you, love. Like I have to force myself not to kiss you every time I see you, love. Like I want to be with you forever, love." Finished, Tommy dropped his head and stared at his creepers, waiting for Adam's reaction.

Adam had no idea what to say. He should have seen this coming. He saw the way Tommy looked at him. He felt the way Tommy kissed him. He felt Tommy's heartbeat quicken against his own when he held him. Just like Adam's did. Just like Adam kissed him. Just like Adam looked at him.

"Tommy, I don't know how to say this, but-"

"I knew it." Tommy said, fists clenching at his sides. "You don't feel the same. I should have known." He turned on his heel and ran out of the bar.

Adam stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, then ran after the smaller man. Damn him for not letting him finish a sentence all night. Damn him for being so sexy. Damn him for being so fast.

Damn him for making him love him.


End file.
